Sirza
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = N/A |Status1 = Deceased |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Darkness Magic Telepathy |Character2 = Erza Scarlet |Kanji2 = エルザ・スカーレット |Romaji2 = Eruza Sukāretto |Alias2 = Titania |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 19 (X784) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Requip: The Knight Sword Magic Telekinesis |Image Gallery = Sirza/Image Gallery }}Sirza (シモエル Shimoeru) is a past semi-canon pair between Simon and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Simon and Erza Simon Simon (シモン Shimon) was part of Team Jellal, a group of former slave children who attempted to rebuild the Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. He died to protect Erza Scarlet from Jellal Fernandes. Simon was a very massive, tall and muscular young man, with his overly large arms and hands appearing even larger compared to his extremely thin legs.During his time in the Tower of Heaven, although not as large or muscular as he'd grow in later years, he was more well-proportioned. His mildly long dark hair possessed two prominent bangs curving outwards on the front, framing and partially covering the upper part of his face. Simon had dark eyes and a wide, rectangular face, with a flat nose and a noticeably prominent jaw. During the revolt in the Tower of Heaven when he was a child, Simon got struck in the face by a Magical blast, something which seemingly left him partially disfigured. Simon's left eye was covered in a simple, dark eyepatch, held up by an extremely slim rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it and going down diagonally on his cheek. His massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate, bearing lines of studs on its upper edges and two side protrusions jutting upwards, plus a set of teeth-like ornaments, overall resembling a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck, with another one hanging on the right of his face; such headgear bore a great resemblance to a turban. As a child, Simon's attire was that of a slave in the Tower of Paradise, which consists of a sleeveless shirt and a pair of light pants reaching down below his knees, held up by a simple, rudimentary rope belt tied in a knot on the front. As a member of Team Jellal, a grown up Simon switched to a different, distinctive outfit: most of his muscular upper body was left exposed, being only covered by a large, light cloth passing over his left shoulder and going down below his waist, where it was tied by a light sash, plus a single, dark sleeve on the left arm, bearing two light stripes vertically going down it, from the shoulder to the cuff. The cloth crossing his chest diagonally had its edges adorned by a series of dark pyramids, and bore in its middle several dark, larger motifs, highly reminiscent of double-edged axes. Simon also wore a pair of extremely loose dark pants, almost reaching down to his ankles, which made his thin legs look larger, and a simple pair of light, ankle boots. As a member of Team Jellal, Simon always retained a cool, detached demeanor, hardly showing any emotion, and being seemingly willing to help Jellal to realize his plan, at the cost of Erza's life. This, however, was revealed to be false: Simon pretended to follow Jellal's orders, while in fact was the only one among his teammates to have seen through their old friend's deception. He had proven to be logical and cautious, carefully examining situations before taking further steps and choosing retreat or escape if pitted against an insurmountable opponent, as well as being willing to wait for a long time before carrying out his plans for the sake of his friends and allies. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット Eruza Sukāretto) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is a member of Team Natsu. She also served as the guild's 7th Guild Master during Makarov's absence in X792 (which her age is 27). Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She lost her right eye as a child and now has an artificial one which was created by Porlyusica. She has a slender, voluptuous figure that Lucy Heartfilia described as "amazing." Her most common attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and is located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza's specialty in Requip Magic allows her to requip not only armors but different outfits as well, enabling her to change her attire at any given time. Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. According to Lucy, in the letter she wrote for her mother, Erza is "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion", while to Erza Knightwalker, Erza is strong, cool and a little scary but relied on by everyone, even so she can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Erza describes herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when she's not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear and defeats her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has been shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hot spring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bathe with them, much to Wendy's shock and Lucy's strong objection. Lucy has also stated that Erza has a habit of climbing into her bed in their shared room during the Grand Magic Games. It was shown that Erza can't hold her liquor. While drunk, she acts very aggressive towards others, as shown by her behavior towards her guildmates. She also seems to have a problem recognizing people when drunk. As mentioned by Levy, Erza has a secret fondness for smut and erotic novels. History Simon's History Simon lived a happy life with his younger sister Kagura Mikazuchi in Rosemary Village, the same place where Erza also grew up. He was kidnapped as a child and taken as a slave to build the R-System, otherwise known as the Tower of Heaven. It was there that he made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Millianna and Shô, as they weathered the cruel methods of their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Simon and his friends to stay and finish the tower. However, Simon didn't believe in Jellal`s ruse, because he believed that Erza wouldn't do such a thing. After eight years, the tower was completed. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the Tower of Heaven, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magic Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guildmates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship Simon and Erza have a very close relationship. Being slaves and together a lot, Simon developed deep feelings for her. Simon was at first very upfront about his feelings. When Erza started the slave revolt at the tower, Simon was so confused about how Erza truly felt about him. So he asked her if she liked Jellal in the middle of the arduous battle. Just when he was about reveal his true feelings to her, he got part of his jaw shot and he was unable to tell her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Page 9 Even though Jellal framed Erza as a traitor when she was forced to leave her friends behind, Simon was able to see through his lies, as he knew Erza too well to think she would betray them. This trust was shown when Simon revealed the truth to Shô.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 9-18 This shows the mutual and strong trust that Simon has towards Erza. Simon also knew how Erza felt when it came to Jellal, and was willing to forsake his life in final battle at the tower. As he shielded Erza from Jellal destructive Altairis, he dies, and tells of his love towards Erza. His death utterly broke Erza, desolated, she cried like she had never cried before.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 11-18 Synopsis Tower of Heaven Arc After eight years pass, Simon, along with Shô, Wally, and Millianna, appear at a casino where Erza is one of the members invited by Loke to go with Team Natsu to an expensive resort. At the beach, Erza has a quick flashback of her slave life at the Tower of Heaven. When she wakes up from the daydream, Lucy invites her to go to the resorts casino.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 5-15 While at the casino, Simon begins by attacking Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, demanding to know where Erza is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 20-21 When the two refuse to reveal her whereabouts, Simon uses Telepathy to communicate with someone else and asks if they have found Erza before requesting if he can take care of things. After that, Simon uses Dark Moment, making the room pitch black, and seemingly defeats the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 4-6Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 6-8 Concurrently, Lucy and Erza are playing cards when one of Erza's childhood friends, Shô, steps in to rotate the dealer position.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 22-24 Erza says that she has a feeling she can't lose no matter who she is up against. Shô invites Erza to play a special game in which they will be betting their lives instead of coins as Shô throws five cards in the table that are read as "DEATH" before calling Erza his sister.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 18-24 Suddenly, the casino lights turn off due to Simon's spell, then comes back on with Shô behind Erza, telling her that he can use Magic as well, and demonstrates this by trapping everyone in the casino inside playing cards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 6-9 Another friend of Erza, Millianna, appears from behind Lucy and ties her up using her Magic ropes. Feeling insulted, Shô tells Erza that they were her friends too once, until she betrayed them. Wally appears using teleportation and tells Shô to not be too rough to Erza. Erza is again surprised that Wally can use Magic too before seeing Simon appearing as he tells her not to be too surprised as anyone can learn to use Magic. Lucy asks Erza why they are calling her sister, but she tells Lucy they were just old friends. Not liking the remark, Wally points his gun at Lucy who starts freaking out. Erza begs Wally to stop. Wally reanimates his hand behind Erza and shoots her with a sleeping bullet. As Simon grabs Erza, Lucy continues to struggle in her position to get Erza back but Millianna just remarks how she'll be "cat food" in a few minutes. Before their departure, Shô is excited to reveal that Erza will be returning to the Tower of Heaven, where Jellal is waiting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 9-19 As Erza arrives at the Tower, she is thrown in a prison. Shô tells her she will stay there until the "ceremony" starts tomorrow. He then tells her that she will be the sacrifice for "Paradise". Erza tells Shô not to use the R-System to resurrect the Black Mage, Zeref, because of the consequences it will bring to the Magic World. Erza then brings Shô to his knees by kicking him in the face, and then sets out to search for Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 78, Pages 10-20 Erza fights her way through some guards, asking where Jellal is, and eventually comes across Natsu Dragneel and his teammates who invaded the tower to rescue her. Although she is surprised to see them, she tells them to go back. Natsu refuses, one reason being because Millianna has Happy. Erza apologizes, saying that she will lose this fight no matter what. Erza then tells them about the Tower of Heaven and about her past.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 5-13 After sharing her past, Erza tells Gray, Lucy, and Juvia, that she is destined to fight Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Page 20 Shô then appears, hearing what actually happened eight years ago and cannot believe that Jellal was tricking them all this time. As he falls into a state of confusion, Simon appears telling Shô what Erza just said is true, and he knew all along that Jellal has lied about Erza's betrayal. Everyone then agrees to work together to stop Jellal's plans.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 9-18 Everybody follows Simon in an attempt to look for Natsu and stop Erza's other friends from attacking.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 3-4 The company learns that they can't escape, because they need to defeat Jellal and the assassins of Death's Head Caucus', Trinity Raven, before Jellal activates the tower that will cause the Council to release the Etherion, which will destroy the tower and them along with it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-8 After hearing what will happen, Shô traps Erza in one of his cards, claiming that he needs to protect her, and then runs off. Simon then splits off on his own.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 9-10 Simon comes across Natsu's fight against Fukuro. He tries to help by using his Darkness Magic, but Fukuro, possessing owl-like abilities, is able to see in the dark and attacks him, leaving him wounded and forced to spectate the rest of the battle from the sidelines.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 14-20 When Natsu is defeated by Fukuro, Gray arrives and is able to defeat him, leaving Simon very surprised.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 89, Pages 4-20 With Erza and Shô, run into Ikaruga. Ikaruga claims that she can slice anything, even separate dimensions like Shô's cards. With this, she quickly defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 10-14 But thanks to Ikaruga's sword, there was a distortion in space which Erza used to slice her way out. All of a sudden, Erza's armor is cut into pieces, showing that she didn't dodge all of Ikaruga's attacks successfully.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 90, Pages 15-20 The two battled until Erza emerges victorious in the end.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 91, Pages 2-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 2-7 Back to Simon, he was seen carrying Natsu on his back as they travel up the tower. He informs Natsu how his battle went and how Gray saved him. After calming Natsu down, Simon begs Natsu to rescue Erza, warning him that Jellal would take advantage of her feelings to defeat her. Natsu declines at first, feeling he would get involved in something that is between Jellal and Erza. Simon angrily yells at Natsu, telling him Erza has no hate for Jellal, and she may use the Etherion to take her life along with Jellal's. His words makes Natsu starting to worry about Erza while looking for her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 9-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 17-20 Concurrently, Erza reaches Jellal in his room, the man seated in his throne playing with the chess pieces on his Heaven's Game board and muttering about how the game will be over already. Erza asks Jellal if it's fun playing with people's lives and he replies that of course it is, since life and death are the basis of all things and they intensify every emotion. He greets Erza and states that it has been a while, asking her why she hasn't fled the tower yet; she replies that it is to set her old friends free. Jellal states that he has no more use for them now that the tower is complete. Jellal's nonchalance about the firing of Etherion makes Erza inquire as to whether he is bluffing, but he responds that the Magic Council will indeed fire Etherion. Erza exclaims that if she can keep him there for ten minutes, then Etherion will fire and all of this will end. Jellal retorts that she will die as a sacrifice to "Zeref"; it is a pure fact and it is her destiny.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Pages 12-15 Etherion is fired and a bright light shines down on the whole tower. However, after the blast clears, everyone in the tower remains conscious and alive. As Erza looks around and questions what occurred, Jellal smirks and laughs. The outer walls of the tower crumble to reveal a large structure of crystal Lacrima. Jellal declares that this pillar of Lacrima is the true form of the tower and Etherion's blast provided the tower with the required 2.7 billion Edeas, which the Lacrima absorbed. Due to Etherion's blast, the R-System is finally complete.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 94, Pages 1-11 In the middle of the fight against Jellal, Erza sees that Simon is in front of her, blocking Jellal's Altairis spell. He falls to the ground and with Erza by his side. Simon then confesses his love to her and sadly dies. Erza screams in anguish as Natsu continues his battle with Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 11-18 Grand Magic Games Erza and the other members of Fairy Tail go to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-20 While there, the group is contacted by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy. After a brief reunion, Ultear decides to increase Fairy Tail's Magic Power by unlocking their "Second Origin" with her improved Arc of Time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 6-20 Erza and Jellal go off to talk privately, and she asks him if all of his memories have returned, with him confirming that they have. He tells her he's prepared to die if she wants to seek revenge for him killing their friend Simon, however Erza says she won't because Simon wouldn't have wanted that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 5-6 During the end of the second day of the Grand Magic Games, Erza was approached by a member of Mermaid Heel, who reveals herself to be Millianna.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Pages 9-10 During their conversation, Millianna declares her hatred for Jellal as well for forcing her to remain a slave and for him killing Simon, under the assumption that Erza feels the same way. Erza can only guiltily look away in response.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 24 At the final day of the games, Erza searches for Minerva. While walking she hears a noise from behind her, turning around she finds Kagura lunging towards her. She draws her sword out attempting to block Kagura's attack as she is shocked by Mavis' prediction proving false. As the battle continues, Minerva suddenly joins in, shocking everyone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 15-21Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 1 As Erza and Kagura battle, Erza asks Kagura about what happened between her and Jellal, Kagura tells her that she is the little sister of Simon, someone who worked as a slave for Jellal just to be then killed by him. However, Erza corrects Kagura, saying that Simon died because of her weakness, making her the real murderer. Kagura is pushed over the edge, finally unsheathing her Archenemy and delivering a strike.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 314, Pages 8-20 However, Erza blocks the sword with her own and apologizes to Kagura, claiming that dying would be disrespectful to Simon and her comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Pages 5-6 Soon after Fairy Tail's marvelous victory, Erza and the other Mages of Fiore are gathered in Crocus Central Square by the King to be informed about the upcoming attack at the hands of the ten thousand Dragons that will soon arrive. Both terrorized and shocked by the revelation. The King states that with the Eclipse Gate in it's cannon form, they plan to defeat the whole flight in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, knowing a Dragon's power, many will remain. He then hides his face and begs for help in defeating the remaining Dragons to protect the country. As the other Mages express interest in fighting, the King begins crying and thanks them all, ending his words with a verbal quirk which causes Erza and the rest to stare at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 While fighting newly-hatched creatures, Erza gets separated from the others. With her legs unable to move, Erza begins to give up as the monsters attack her. However, Jellal appears, blasting away the monsters with his Heavenly Body Magic and asking Erza if she needs help. That is when Millianna notices them, enraged to see Jellal again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 331, Pages 14-18 As Millianna utters Jellal's name, Erza attempts to calm her down and tells her that she has already forgiven Jellal. Unable to accept that, Millianna asks Erza why she's covering for someone who killed Simon. She then yells out that she cannot forgive Jellal so she will kill him, however, Erza argues that such action won't change anything. That is when Ultear appears and takes all the blame on herself, much to Erza's surprise and Millianna's confusion. As Ultear takes her leave, Erza states that Ultear is also a victim because she was led down the wrong path from young age. When Jellal questions the twisted world they live in, Erza simply states that no matter what, they have to live on.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 2-7 References Navigation Category:Sirza Category:Couples Category:Semi-Canon Couples Category:Past Couples